


In Your Arms, Back

by isaakdietrich



Category: Marvel (Comics), Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Freyja - Freeform, Gods, Library Sex, Loki - Freeform, Loki Does What He Wants, Longing, Magic, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, a bit off, response fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakdietrich/pseuds/isaakdietrich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Loki has been gone for some time now and Freyja misses him. Will he ever comeback? Slight-AU Loki/Freyja (somewhat marvel verse). Smut. Not for underage readers. R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms, Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dark Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13059) by nevertellinu. 



> My 'omelet' respond to my friend's story. (Which is DARK PARADISE by Nevertellinu) Be warned: This is R-17. If you're underage, pls. don't read this.  
> Disclaimer: Loki & Freyja ain't mine. Only the story. R&R  
> Betaed by Avoiderdragon. Thanks dear!

Loki was sent off of to another mission. They said it was a test to see if he is worthy of the throne; to be the next king of Vanir. But to her, it was just a way to kill him; to send him to his death without arousing suspicion. Up until then, half of her people still detest the Aesir.

Having an Aesir as a king was, to them, was a great insult. The other half had accepted such a circumstance, thinking that it would be a great decision to have an alliance between the Vanir and Aesir. Only she and Freyr thought otherwise.

Three months had already passed and there was still no sign of Loki. She was getting really worried, asking herself if they had finally succeeded assassinating him. Such tragedy seemed unlikely since she always made sure of his safety. Letting out a sigh, she put down the book she was reading. It was no use, passing time like this. She then rose from her chair, looked up, and prayed to the scriptures painted atop the library room.

Suddenly, she was startled by a loud rattle and bang at the door. Her head darted towards that direction, and there he was in all his majesty - her beloved Loki. He was alive and well, despite the wounds and bruises.

He walked up to her in determined haste and took hold of her. He then grabbed the back of her neck and roughly planted his lips upon hers with such longing. Pausing only for breath, they would then continue with greater fervor in each igniting passion as if Ragnarok was impending, hearts flared as lips danced to their own tune.

Loki nipped and licked her lower lip as he tightened his hold on her head. Her gasp and moan were muffled by his skillful mouth, with his tongue traveling inside the hot cavern. Quickly getting familiar with the crevices of her mouth, she yearned for more and sucked on his tongue.

Putting her hands over his neck to him closer, she then felt his other hand snake across her body to her thighs and legs before settling on her waist, drawing them closer than ever and grind. Both moan aloud. Wet kisses done with a string of saliva connecting them. They panted, face flushed and looking almost unruly. They looked at each other. With a nod, Loki lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and sat her down atop the surface of the library's table.

Loki put butterfly kisses on her neck, earning an approval of a hymn. He continued on down to her collarbone. He stops there, nips and gave a bite. She couldn't help but gasp, putting her hands on his back. She gave a comforting rub before clasping a bit of his armor.

She managed to remove his armor and vest and moved on to the tunic. She grabs the hem of Loki's tunic to do the same, but he then pulled away before she could finish. He then raised his right hand and with a snap of his fingers, they were suddenly rendered naked.

"You could have done that before I took your armor off," Freyja said with a little smile.

"But where would be the fun in that?" Loki said chuckling, taking hold of Freyja's hand and giving it a kiss.

"…still a prick."

* * *

Freyja laid down on top of the table on her back, dragging Loki down with her. He started grind his hips upon hers, letting her feel his great bulge as they both made their pleasure heard. Bearing it no longer, he then took his length out and plunged it impatiently into her wet and welcoming depths. She had not adjusted and started to thrust in and out. Left hand on her hips, tightening his hold.

Slow and gentle thrusts then became faster, harder, and more intense. Loki cupped tweaked her nipples to the rhythm of their passion. His mouth found its way to hers once again, then back down to mark her other breast, branding Freyja as his. _His._

Nobody else would ever see her in such a lascivious state. If he had his way, Freyja would be locked up in the Tower of Yggda - wherein no soul, be it man, giant, or god, can enter except for him.

The jealousy and possessiveness that holds true to his character flowed in his veins. He leaned back with both his hands clutching her legs, hefting it up on his shoulders and thrust deeper into her with such power. Freyja tried to meet his thrust, but gave in and writhed under him. Her hands roamed over Loki's body, feeling his smooth taut muscles. She then settled them on his biceps to support herself with Loki's furious pace. But alas, for the happiness of his beloved, he did no such thing.

Her lips quivered as she struggled for breath in the peak of ecstasy. Loki had been hitting the right spot, and they were both close to climax.

"L-Loki… "

"Let's come together, my love."

Freyja immediately obeyed and surrendered to her orgasm. She moaned Loki's name as the pleasure-filled spasms overtook her. With a few more fevered thrusts, Loki came as well. He grunted and shuddered as he planted his seed inside her. They then stayed still for a moment to bask in the afterglow.

"I missed you…" whispered Loki, sighing.

"I missed you more, my love…

No dying star can amend to the feeling of worry and relief I've felt." Freyja said as she put comforting hands to Loki then giving a kiss on his forehead.

Then he snapped back to reality and remembered his current engagement. With a gesture, he was once again garbed in his vestments. Before hurrying back to his priorities, he held Freyja close and gave one last kiss before he departed for his destination.

It seemed like as soon as he came back, he left her in the library thereafter. She took time to regain her composure, catching her breath and putting her thoughts back into check. He must have been pressed by urgent matters to leave in such a hurry, but he still took time to see her beforehand.

No matter how great his ambition was, his love for her was even greater.

* * *

**Owari.**


End file.
